1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device that minimizes voltage leakage from storage lines, and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, such as the liquid crystal display (LCD) and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, have become important because they are lightweight and can be miniaturized. For example, a LCD includes an LCD panel composed of a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate on which TFTs are formed, a color filter substrate on which color filters are formed, and a liquid crystal layer located between both substrates.
Data voltages are applied to the pixels through the TFTs. The time during which a data voltage is applied to the pixels is very short, but the interval between an application time and the next application time is very long. Therefore, during the period when no data voltage is applied, i.e., while the TFTs are turned off, the storage capacitances of the pixels maintain their respective voltage.
In general, a storage capacitance is formed by a storage line provided in parallel to a gate line, a gate insulating film and a passivation layer which are provided on the storage line, and a pixel electrode formed on the passivation layer.
However, the passivation layer comprises an organic material, which causes leakage of the data voltage applied to the storage line which may result in degraded image quality.